Young Justice: Ten Years After Five
by b00kr173r
Summary: Ten years later, Connor and M'Gann have not only tied the knot, but also have a beautiful newborn baby, Crystal. Unfortunately, they don't have long to enjoy it. A new enemy threatens them. In order to protect their daughter, they send her away. Soon after, M'Gann goes missing. Crystal is all Connor has now and she wants to join the team. Wonder how this will work for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Kent **

_Connor's face was a blank while he drove the truck. Of course, M'Gann never had a problem reading him, she knew what he thought of this, but it was the best thing for them to do for their daughter, Crystal. M'Gann didn't like it either, but their baby was in danger. They were warned by many that if they were to have a child, many more wouldn't tolerate it. They decided they didn't care what others thought and near nine months later, they had their beautiful little girl. A month later, an assassin was sent to kill her in her crib. It was then that M'Gann and the team talked Connor into sending her away, where she could be safe. _

_ M'Gann looked behind her. Crystal slept peacefully in her car seat. She turned to speak to her husband, but one look inside told her he didn't want to hear it. She sighed and watched the road the rest of the way, but her mind was somewhere else._

_ "Megan, Connor, so nice to see you," Mrs. Kent said sweetly, "Come in, come in." "Thank you Mrs. Kent, but…" M'Gann was interrupted by Connor, "We can't stay. We need to leave soon. Nobody can know we were here." Mrs. Kent's face became grave, "Of course." With tears in her eyes, M'Gann handed her sleeping child to her. "We'll visit when we can," she said as she walked to the vehicle. Connor was already in, turning the keys. M'Gann didn't need mindreading abilities to tell he wanted to leave before he changed his mind or before someone attacked them; which she thought he would have preferred more. As they pulled out of the drive, Connor took one last glance at his child in his grandmother's hands and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He turned away, closed his eyes, then sat up, looked directly down the old country road road, and sped down it as fast as he could._

**Crystal Kent, Five Years Old**

_Crystal hopped up and down on her toes as quietly as she could. Her father's truck had just driven up. Her father hadn't visited in three million years, or maybe just three. She didn't know why she didn't live with him, but she was sure he had a reason. She tip-toed to the attic trapdoor. She wasn't technically supposed to be in the attic, but she just loved it. Plus, she didn't have to use the door to get up there. She sucked in her breath and threw her head down into the door. She look around the hall and, seeing no one, she leaned forward until she was she was standing on the ceiling. She then ran down the wall, through the hall, down the stairs, and jumped into her father's arms. "Daddy!" she shrieked with joy. "Hello Crystal," he said embracing her. " Daddy, guess what?" she said excitedly," The other day, I walked through the wall! And the day before, I walked on the walls! And think of a number; I can guess it! Um, Daddy, which number is M'Gann?" Connor froze for a second and then told her it wasn't a number, it was her mother's name, he was just testing her. "Oh, I remember now!" she said," Daddy, will you tell me a story about you and Momma?" A smile flickered across Connor's face. "Ok, which story do you want to hear?" "The one where you kissed Momma and told her that you loved her," she answered dreamily. "Well," he began," Your mother and I were in deep cover, trying to stop a giant prison break from the inside. During the fighting, Killer Frost froze her. After I knocked out everyone, I spoke to her telepathically and she broke through the ice. That's when I pulled her close, and we kissed. I never said out loud that I loved her, but she knew." "That's a really short story," Crystal said frankly. Connor just smiled, "So, Crystal, tell me a bit more about what you can do." Her eyes lit up. She told him about being able to pick stuff up by thinking it really hard and how she could change colors and shapes and how she could be invisible, "But my favorite is my Momma sense." Connor shot her a questioning look, "What does your Momma sense do, Crystal?" "It lets me talk to Momma," she stated matter-of-factly. "What do you mean by 'It lets you talk to Momma?'" Connor asked, his eyes wide with both shock and confusion. Crystal looked at her daddy like it was a silly question, "Well, sometimes when I'm sleeping or I concentrate really hard, I can see her and she talks to me and laughs at my jokes and tells me stories and sometimes if I'm scared, she'll sing me to sleep." Connor continued to stare at his daughter. Was it possible that with both of their telepathic abilities combined and the fact that they're related make it where Crystal and M'Gann could speak over millions of miles? "Daddy," Crystal said worriedly, "Did I do something wrong?" That snapped Connor back into reality, "No, Crystal, you didn't do anything wrong." "Daddy," Crystal became absolutely serious, "Will you tell me what happened to Momma. I-is she …?" "No," he interjected, "No. The truth is, we don't know where Momma is. Everyone has been looking for her; Me, Aunt Kara, Uncle Dick, Uncle Cal, even Grandpa Jones and Papa Kent. We simply can't find her." "I want to help , Daddy," Crystal said. "Crystal, you can't, you're too young." Crystal thought on this for a moment and said, "Ten years." "What?" Connor said. "Ten years. In ten years, if you haven't found Momma, I get to join the team and help find her." Connor looked into his daughter's wide violet eyes. Her jet black bangs were in desperate need of a trim. He loved her so much, how could he possibly let her do what he had done all his life? Yet, if he didn't agree, she would be so upset and that would just crush him to see her sad. "Ok," he said finally. Crystal smiled and hugged her father tightly. "I love you, Daddy," she said slightly muffled, as her face was pressed against his shirt. "I love you too, Crystal. _

**Crystal Kent, In Ten Years, Meet the Team, Pt. 1**

_**CRAAACK!**__ Crystal was blown backwards by the huge blast of energy. She propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her head. At least her violet lightning didn't singe her. Just then, she heard an old truck horn. A rusty tan pickup drove into the clearing and her best friend, Jacob Drake. "Sup, Crackle?" Crystal shook her head and smiled. Jacob had been calling her crackle since she was twelve and she first found out about her lightning power. For a whole week her hands were crackling unless she wore rubber gloves. "Sup, Jake?" That was a nickname she and the team had given him, since he was 'Jake Drake'. "Haha," Jacob said, "Now get in, your dad sent me, it's time to join the team." Even though he was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, Crystal could tell that he was excited for her. He had joined the team when he was thirteen, and most likely because both of his parents were Robins, he was the newest Robin. His shaggy blonde hair was always slightly in his deep blue eyes. The girls on the team would always tease them, saying they were in love and junk. That couldn't be further from true though. As they climbed into the truck, Crystal turned the radio to the local country station. Jacob raised an eyebrow. Crystal smiled a wicked grin and said, "Get ready for this, because I know every station from Smallville to Rhode Island." "Jeeze," he said. He rolled his eyes and backed out of the clearing while she sang along with Darius Rucker._

_ "Audrey!" Crystal called as she stepped out of the zeta tube. "Crissy!" Adrienne called back as she sped towards her. They both fell over when Adrienne ran into Crystal trying to stop and hug her at the same time. "Ouch," they both said at the same time. Jacob was standing off to the side, laughing his head off. "Shut up, Jake," Adrienne said, hopping to her feet. Jacob helped Crystal up and she turned to Adrienne. "Is my dad here?" she asked. "No, he went with Red Robin and Aqua Lad on an Alpha mission or something." "Is Mark here?" Jacob asked. "Let me see," Adrienne said. She sprinted down the first hall and a second later, out the second. "I didn't see him," she said. "Let me try," Crystal said. She closed her eyes and focused on what Mark usually looks like, normal, with green hair and green eyes. She couldn't find him; until she remembered 'duh, Crystal, he's a shape-shifter.' But how do you track a shape-shifter? "You focus on the mind of the person, not the look," said a kind voice in her head. She smiled. It must have been her mother. She then focused on her cousin's personality; funny, joker, childish, and bingo! she got a hit. She blinked. That didn't make any sense. "Apparently, he's above us." They all looked up and saw a green mosquito turn into a giant pterodactyl and swoop down towards them. Crystal said, "Quick! Grab on!" She held out her hands and focused on air and nothingness. The pterodactyl flew right threw them and crashed into the floor behind them. Crystal ran over to it laughing. It was pretending to be dead. She poked its bird-like beak and its eyes opened. It changed again, this time to the form of a thirteen year old boy. He frowned at her and said, "That really hurt cuz." Then he smiled and ran to her and gave her a hug. "But I guess I might deserve it for bragging about being on the team longer than you." "You bet, you little jerk. Those random IMs of you saving something or other have me fully stocked with a quite a few pranking ideas." Adrienne put on a mock startled look and said, "Trust me, Crissy, you do NOT want to get into a prank war with Mark." They all laughed. This is so great, Crystal thought, I bet we're jinxing it by enjoying this time. "Crystal," Adrienne said bringing her back to the world, "You should meet Jazzy." "Who's she?" Jacob answered, "Her real name is Jasmine, codename Techie. She's from India and she can speak to machines." Adrienne cut in, "Right now, she's attempting to get the bioship to open up. So far, she's been unsuccessful." "Ok, maybe I can help get her open." "Cool," Adrienne said, "C'mon, she's in the hangar, I'll show you." Adrienne raced off down one of the many hallways. "Umm," Crystal said. Jacob laughed and said, "C'mon, I'll take you." He turned to Mark and said, "Tell the others where we are when we get back, K?" Mark saluted Jacob and jumped onto the couch. He turned on the T.V. and started up a video game. Jacob smiled and shook his head and said, "Let's go."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to the Team, Pt. 2 _

_Jasmine was staring vigorously at a large red and white metal ball when Jacob and Crystal walked in. "What took you so long?" Adrienne said. "Got lost," Crystal said. "Oh, really?" Adrienne raised her eyebrows. "Not like that!" Crystal half yelled, half laughed. "Shh!" Jasmine said, her eyes now closed. "You are breaking my concentration." She brushed her black hair back behind her ear and began to stare at the bioship again. Crystal walked over to her and said, "What's she saying?" Without turning to look at her, Jasmine said, "You're a telepath, come in and see for yourself." Crystal closed her eyes and focused on Jasmine's mind. Jasmine was trying to argue that M'Gann would want her to open up and help them find her. The bioship didn't even answer back. Then Crystal projected her thoughts out to the ship, saying, "Hello. Um, would you mind opening up so we can find M'Gann? It would be a lot faster if you helped." She felt an odd metallic voice in her head say, "You feel familiar, like her. Who are you?" "I'm Crystal," she thought back, "I'm M'Gann's daughter." "Daughter?" the ship said, "Well, why didn't you just say so. They've been trying to get me open for years but I can only open to M'Gann's mind. Or maybe yours." Crystal took a step back. Now she only had to figure out to do that. "You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me how, would you?" A low metallic rumbling rang trough her head. The ship, was laughing at her, "Just give the command, Crystal." Crystal opened her eyes and reached out and touched the bioship. Jasmine was ranting furiously about the bioship ignoring her. Crystal spoke softly to the ship, "Open." The bioship started to change into a sleek red jet. The bottom hatch opened up to let them in. Jasmine looked at her in awe. "Was it something I said?" Crystal held back a grin and said, "Yea, Jazzy, good job." Jasmine smiled wildly and stepped up to the gangplank. She stepped gingerly like she was afraid to do something wrong and have the bioship close on her. Jacob shot Crystal a look like, I know what you did, but Crystal just shook her head and went inside. _

_The central control room was a bit anticlimactic at first, just one chair and a blank panel. That is, until Crystal sat in the chair and put her hands on the glowing white orbs. The whole panel lit up and three more chairs formed from the floor. "This is the coolest!" she said. "It gets better," Jacob said, "Since the bioship answers to you and it was your mom's, it's yours now." Crystal's eyes lit up and she grinned ear to ear. "So," Adrienne said mischievously, "You wanna take her for a spin?" Crystal had to admit, she wanted to fly her now more than ever. But what if her dad got back while they were gone? Joyriding the bioship on her first day was probably not the best option. Her dad was jumpy enough about anything she did and he was probably really upset he hadn't been able to take her to the cave himself. "No, maybe later though," Adrienne looked bummed but she said, "Ok." "You guys hungry?" Jacob said. "You kidding?" Jasmine said, "I've been working on the bioship since I got up this morning, I'm famished!" "Adrienne," Jacob said, "Why don't you go pick up some pizza?" "And why do I have to do it?" "Uh, because you can do it in like twelve seconds?" She smiled, "Ok, you're on. Crystal, time me." Adrienne took off and a couple seconds later, they heard the Zeta tube announce her departure. "One, two, three," Crystal counted to roughly twelve seconds when the Zeta tube went off. "How'd I do?" Adrienne yelled. "Twelve on the dot, Audrey," Crystal called back, "Jake was right." Jacob laughed, "I'm never wrong." "Let's go eat!" Jasmine declared. _

_Welcome to the Team, Pt. 3_

_By the time they all settled on the couch, the Beta and Gamma teams had come back from their missions. "Neptune's beard!" La'gaan said, "I've been on the team for over fifteen years and I'm still on Gamma!" Adrienne snickered and whispered to Crystal, "Your mom dated him." "Gross, Audrey," she said back, "I don't wanna talk about my mom's old boyfriends!" Rocket and her daughter, Sheyanna, a.k.a. Star were talking in a corner. Bumblebee's son, Jordan, a.k.a. Hornet, was trying to see how fast he could eat an entire pizza. Mark and Impulse were over there yelling, "Chug, chug, chug!" Nightwing, Stephanie, and Jacob were playing a first-person shooter game and Zatanna and her daughter, Zahara were watching. "By the way," Adrienne whispered, "If you want Jake, you better speak up, because Zahara is getting to be a more obvious each day." Crystal rolled her eyes and scanned the room for her dad. Alpha team had been gone for a while and she was really worried._

_Until Red Robin and her father walked in. She was so ecstatic she ran through a couch and two people and jumped into her father's arms. Red Robin smiled then sneaked into the gameroom. Superboy leaned to Crystal and said, "Come with me." Crystal slipped her hand into her father's and followed him to the hangar._

"_So, what happened to Kaldur?" Crystal asked. She was sitting in the one of the Bioships chairs facing her dad. Jake said that it was awkward talking to him, that he was just, awkward. She never felt that. She felt like she could tell him anything. Now if only I could be normal and be all secretive and hate him for abandoning me she thought. She didn't really want that though. All she wanted was to get her mother back and then they could be a happy family. "He was knocked unconscious during our battle. He's in the med room. He's fine." She smiled. Her dad was her first crush. She admired him and wanted to do everything to make him proud of her. "Ok," she said. "Crystal," Connor said quietly. She knew her father was getting serious so she gave him all her attention. "Today, you have reached a milestone. I can remember the day you were born, it is still the happiest moment of my life. And then the day we had to give you away to protect you. And within the same month, your mother was taken, I felt I couldn't handle it anymore. I was on the verge of retiring and taking you and disappearing when I visited you on your birthday. You brought me so much hope that day. You made me proud. On that day, I made you a promise and now, here you are. I know you will make me proud and I know that we can and will find your mother. Just always promise me something," Connor leaned close to his daughter, "Always be that five year old little girl that inspired me. Always be strong, smart, brave, innocent, and patient. Something I never had the chance to be." Crystal put her hand on her dad's and said softly, "I promise, Daddy." Connor smiled and then handed her a poorly wrapped box. "Your mother would have wanted to give this to you." Crystal gingerly tore the paper and lifted the box lid. Inside was one of her mother's organic costumes. Crystal looked up at her father. He never showed his emotions; he didn't have to though. She jumped into her father's arms and said, "Thank you, Dad. I promise I won't fail you." I won't fail either of you, she thought. At that moment, Crystal was sure of two things: She would find her mother if it was the last thing she did and she was now totally jinxed for having the best first day ever._


	3. Chapter 3

_Justice Games _

_Crystal turned and faced her opponent, Star. She had been at Mount Justice for a week and nothing had happened. Jacob could tell she was bored so the day before he told her about the mini tournament that the team had every month. "It's a fun way to train and to learn the team's strategies," Jacob told her, "Plus, if anyone goes rouge or anything, we'll know how they fight." Robins. The rules were simple. All you had to do was get your opponent outside the chalked circle .The whole thing happened throughout the month, so this week was round one. There were five matches going simultaneously and the leading champion would ref until the finals. The leading champion was, of course, Jacob. "Ready?" Jacob said looking at both of them. They both nodded. "Now, remember, this is a no power fight. So Crys, no crackle." "Haha," Crystal said. She'd get him back for that. "Go!" Star made the first move. She ran towards Crystal and swung her leg to her head. Crystal grabbed her leg and used the momentum to flip her over her head. Star hit the floor rolling and ended up on her feet. Focus, Cryssie, she tought, Try to find her weakness. Star circled her twice then jumped at her and punched her in the gut. Crystal doubled over, but managed to grab Star's hand and pull her down with her. Crystal was the first one up. She thought briefly, I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship, and then kicked her in the back. "Ooh, ouch," Jacob said, "That had to hurt." Now was her chance. Crystal picked Star up and tossed her out of the ring. Star kicked her in the jaw as she went flying and landed less-than-gracefully on the ground. Outside the ring. "Ding, ding," Jacob said," That's the bell! The winner is, Crystal!" Crystal beamed as she stepped out of the ring to help Star up. Star took her hand and said, "Nice fighting, new girl. You're better than I thought an untrained power house would be." "Uh, thanks?" Crystal said. She wasn't sure if that was a complement or not but she was more interested in the other matches. She and Star were the first to finish, so now she could watch her possible rivals. Hornet and Wonderboy (Mark) were at it hard. Hornet looked extremely ticked and was making terrible decisions because of it. Wonderboy was dancing around like a clown and laughing at him. Hornet lunged for him and he dodged. Hornet landed on his face outside of the ring. So, be cool and calm if I fight Mark, she thought. She turned her attention to the third battle, Impulse and Zahara. Impulse was also trying to use the tease and win technique, but it wasn't working. Zahara was calm and graceful when she launched an attack. However, she never landed a blow. Her attacks were weak and stereotypically girly. Then Impulse went in for a gut punch. Zahara grabbed his wrist and twist-flipped him out of the ring. So Zahara doesn't mind using trickery and deceivery to take the upper hand. Don't trust anything she says or does in the ring. Crystal turned to see the fourth match, Superboy and Lagoon Boy, was already over. "Neptune's beard!" he said frustratedly as he walked out in a hurry. Crystal turned to see her dad showing a rare form of emotion, a smile. He must have enjoyed owning his wife's ex. She wasn't worried about missing that match though. A quick Daddy that hurts! and she could easily take him down. A little Zahara tactic. The fifth match, Swift Arrow ( Adrienne ) and Kid Flash, was also over. Adrienne won, but she didn't seem too happy about it. "I demand a re-do! He cheated to let me win!" "I did not, baby," her dad said, "You won fair and square, I promise!" Artemis walked to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, "He didn't throw it, Adrie," "Thanks, babe," he cut in. "I've seen your dad pretend to lose and it's blatantly obvious. He just really sucks at hand-to-hand combat at normal speeds." "Thanks, babe," he said sarcastically. Okay, so I missed that match, she thought, Let's just hope we don't go head-to-head. "And that's the round!" Jacob said, "The winners of this round are: Crystal, Wonderboy, Zahara, Superboy, and Swift Arrow. Next week's match is a team fight. Losers of this round will be chosen at random to fight with the winners." Everybody was about to leave when Nightwing walked in and said, "I need to speak with Swift Arrow, Artemis, Kid Flash, Crystal, and Superboy." Crystal could feel her father's eyes staring at her worriedly. She knew he wasn't happy, but she herself was so ecstatic she could hardly keep her static from buzzing down her hands._

_First Mission_

"_Alright, everybody," Nightwing said, " As most of you know, The former Cheshire has given her title to her daughter, Lian, and taken the title The Queen. Three hours ago, they broke out of the new Belle Reve and are working their way to the shore. Once they reach it, they'll head for Infinity Island and will be out of our reach. I'm sending you out in teams of two to find them. _

"_Swift Arrow, you're with Artemis, KF, you're with me, Crystal, you're with Superboy." Crystal made eye contact with her father. She could see him relax a little knowing he would be with her. Maybe this would be fun. _

_Crystal sat in the crow's nest of an old boat at the wharf. After Nightwing had teamed them up, he spread them out along the route the duo seemed to be taking. He had placed them at the end of the line, making them team Delta and least likely to actually have some action. Oh, well, she thought, It's not like she expected to be Alpha and dropped into the fighting first thing. Still, she was a little bored. She telepathically scanned the area for Queen and Cheshire and sensed nothing but her father on the pier below her. Before she left, she grabbed an old photo of her mother and father in their costumes. She made sure she matched her mom but she felt like it was missing something. So, she decided to put the Superman logo in the center of the red 'x'. Now she matched both her parents. If only her mother were here. Or anyone she could talk to, for that matter. She sighed. She wished Robin or Swift Arrow or Star had been on her team so she could telepathically chat with them. Unfortunately, she hadn't trained her telepathy to reach far enough to talk to anyone. And they were to maintain radio silence unless absolutely necessary. She scanned the area again. Nothing. She nearly doze off several times in the next two hours. She scanned again. She sat up fast and straight and scanned again. There were three minds within her range and she only recognized the fastest moving one, Swift Arrow. Swift Arrow, she said telepathically, What's going on? Who's that behind you? Crystal! Swift thought back, Cheshire and Queen are headed straight for you! Artemis sent me ahead to tell you and then stall them until you and Superboy can come help. Got it, Crystal replied, will be there soon. Don't do anything stupid. Crystal half jumped half floated down from the crow's nest and landed by her father. "Targets straight ahead 2 clicks." He nodded and started sprinting toward them. Crystal flew low and fast. She ended up beating her father and saw Swift Arrow zooming around and shooting random arrows at a tall woman with black hair and white makeup and a shorter woman with red hair and an old cat mask. The red-headed Cheshire was dancing around and actually catching most of the arrows Swift Arrow shot. Then she pulled out a really old red bow and began to shoot the arrows back. Crystal cloaked herself and flew inches from the ground. She put one fist in front of her and veered upward and sent a punch up at Cheshire's jaw. She fell yelped and fell backwards. Queen struck Crystal across the head and sent her reeling. Her head was throbbing. Luckily, she was still camouflaged so Queen couldn't find her to knock her out. Just then, her father arrived. Swift Arrow had run out of arrows and had begun to circle queen, darting in for a blow now and again. Queen rolled her eyes and smiled a bit as she stuck her leg out. Swift Arrow tripped and was sent flying four feat before landing face-first in the ground. Crystal had recovered and stood by Superboy. Cheshire had also gotten up and stood by her mother rubbing her jaw. "Hello, Superboy," Queen said, "I-," Superboy ran at her and punched her between the eyes. "I don't want to hear it," he said. Cheshire kicked his legs out of from under him and grabbed her mother. "I don't think so," Crystal said, reappearing in front of her. Crystal could see desperation in Cheshire's eyes. Cheshire reached into a small bag she had with her and drew a gun. Crystal froze. "Don't make me shoot you," she said a little shakily, "Kryptonite bullets and you're one-fourth Kryptonian." Crystal thought fast. She didn't know if she could phase through a kryptonite bullet, but she was sure she could dodge it. She went camo mode and flew low, swinging side to side to make it harder for Cheshire to shoot her. Cheshire aimed and fired her gun. The bullet barely grazed Crystal's left shoulder, but it made her scream. Kryptonite did not feel good inside her. She fell to the ground and grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at Cheshire. She was backing away with her gun trained on her. Cheshire was a fighter but she was no killer. That being said, it seemed she would be fine with shooting Crystal in the knee to prevent her from following. Superboy, who had stayed on the ground, grabbed Cheshire's ankle and yanked her down. She landed on her rear and kicked at him. Her foot hit his face and he let go of her ankle. She shot him in the shoulder and ran. "No!" Crystal screamed. She stood and flew as fast as she could. She rammed into Cheshire full speed. They both fell and Cheshire dropped her gun just out of reach. Queen moaned. She was beginning to regain consciousness. Crystal kicked Cheshire in the face and stood. She ran to her father and held him up. "Daddy," she cried, "Are you okay?" Superboy groaned and pointed behind her. "Queen, getting away." She nodded and put him down gently. She turned to see Queen standing with her daughter in her hands and the gun pointed at Crystal. "Don't move," she said, "Don't follow." Crystal looked inside the gun. She couldn't see any more kryptonite bullets, but there was a lead bullet she couldn't see through. She decided to take the chance. She went camo and flew straight up. She flew down, straight at Queen's face with both fist in front of her. Queen shot at her and missed, once, twice, three times. She didn't even come close. She was on her last bullet, the lead bullet. Crystal, instead of losing mass to phase, gained mass to the point where her skin was impenetrable. She crossed her arms in front of her face as Queen fired. The bullet was kryptonite. It went straight through her left arm and halfway through her right. She was now falling and landed on top of Queen. Her body mass was still similar to an elephant's though. So Queen and Cheshire were both stuck underneath her. Crystal could hardly breathe, the pain was so unbearable. Worse, there was still kryptonite stuck in her right arm. She had never felt anything worse than this and she had been hit by a truck before. She held onto consciousness for a few seconds more, then the world went black. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Dreams, Memories, and Futures_

_A seven year old Crystal sat on the old sofa in the Kent's house. Mrs. Kent had just gotten off the phone with her father. "He said he'll be here as soon as he can," she said, "I am very disappointed in you, Crystal. What were you thinking?" "It's not my fault," she said defensively. "And whose fault is it? Crystal, you picked up that boy, flew him into the air and dropped him from fifteen feet!" "He landed in hay," Crystal said. Mrs. Kent was getting frustrated. "Besides," Crystal said, "He was being mean to me and Abby." "That's no reason to reveal yourself and potentially injure someone." "I wiped his memory of it; now he just thinks I pushed him out of the barn loft." Mrs. Kent sighed, "Who was this boy?" "Jacob." Mrs. Kent seemed a bit relieved to hear that. "Jacob Drake?" "Yes." "I need to call your father again," Mrs. Kent said, "You stay here until he gets here." _

"_What were you thinking?!" Connor paced in front of the couch angrily. "He made me mad," Crystal said. "That's no reason!" he yelled. "Connor," Mrs. Kent said from the kitchen door, "A word?" Connor looked at his daughter holding her knees to her chest. She looked extremely upset. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. _

"_Now, Connor, I think you are being much too harsh. She's only seven and it was the Drake boy." "None of that matters," he said, "The point is she used her powers because she didn't like the way someone acted. What if it hadn't been Robin's boy? What if she missed the hay? She can't use her powers because she's mad." Mrs. Kent smiled, " If memory serves, you didn't think like that until you and Megan settled down." Connor crossed his arms. "She isn't like me though." "You'd be surprised." Mrs. Kent looked at the door, "Why don't you talk to her instead of yelling at her?" Connor looked a bit nervous. "What do I say to her?" Mrs. Kent put her hand on his shoulder, "Try thinking what would Megan do." Connor nodded and walked back into the living room. "Crystal," Connor said, "I know it's hard sometimes to control yourself. Especially when people aggravate you. But that doesn't mean you can fly off the handle." Crystal nodded, "I'm sorry Daddy." Connor sat down beside his daughter. She scooted close to him and curled up beside him. He put his arm around her. Right then, he wished nothing more than to have M'Gann here with them. _

_Crystal ran. She didn't know why, she didn't know from whom, she just ran. It was completely dark all around her. She saw a door ahead of her. She needed to get in there more than anything. She would be safe in there if she could only reach it. She heard things speaking, screaming, laughing all around her. The door kept getting farther away. Red and yellow shadows floated around the walls. Someone screamed. It was Crystal. She couldn't keep running, she wouldn't make it. She had to make it or the shadows would get her. Stop moving you stupid door, she thought. She tripped and fell down. She just kept falling, smokey hands reached to grab her, to take her away and hurt her. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands over her face. She opened her eyes. She was standing in front of the door. She reached out to open it. It creaked opened at her touch. She walked in and the door disappeared. She was standing in a glowing white room. There was a tall woman with long red hair standing with her back to Crystal. She turned. It was her mother. Crystal ran to her mother and cried. Her mother held her and whispered soothing words into her ear. Crystal looked up at her mother. "Is this real?" she asked. Her mother smiled, "Yes, and no. I am real but the world around us is only a dream." Crystal blinked back tears. I need you Mom," she said. Her mother caressed her cheek. "I know darling, I wish I could be with you, too." "When are you coming back?" "I can't come back," she said holding back tears, "I can't leave. I need you to come get me, you and Daddy, ok?" "Ok, Mom," Crystal said, "I will, I promise." "I love you, Crystal," her mother said. She began to fade. "No, Mom," Crystal said, "Please don't leave me! Mom!" The room disappeared. She was back in the long black hall. The walls shifted and changed into terrible images. Adrienne and Jacob were shot to death, Mark stabbed by someone in a long black cloak. The world around her crumbled and caved in. she was surrounded by blackness. A darker black moved towards her. She tried to move but found she was frozen. The cloaked person was inches from her. The cloak blew off like smoke and she saw, herself. The other her laughed maniacally in her face. "Like your future, Crystal? This is what your wonderful loving parents picked for you when they decided to have a child. It's only a matter of time until you're just like me." She raised her bloody knife and thrust it into her arms. _

_Crystal opened her eyes and gasped. She was immediately hit with a wave of pain, followed by a wave of remembrance. Cheshire, Queen, kryptonite bullet. She closed her eyes until the pain came closer to bearable. Then she remembered, her father! He was shot! With kryptonite! She tried to sit up and realized two things. When she put any weight whatsoever on her arms, it felt like someone had set them on fire and she was no longer lying in the small field. She was in a grey room on a hospital bed attached to a bunch of wires and stuff she had no idea what was. A bunch of machines were quietly beeping and she assumed did something. All she could think about was her father. Where was everyone? Shouldn't there be someone waiting for her to wake up? She heard a door creak open. She turned as far as she could without causing herself pain. It was Adrienne. "Oh my gosh!" Adrienne said when she saw Crystal awake. She dropped the fresh cup of coffee. "Oh, gosh Cryssie, I must seem like the worst friend ever. I promise I only just left to get coffee like eight seconds ago. Literally. But you will be either glad or weirded out to know that Jacob has by your side since I brought you here. Nightwing carried him to his room after he passed out from exhaustion. He said he even had to gently pry his hand away from yours. How romantic!" "Audrey," Crystal said. Her voice cracked a little, "How long have I been out?" "Oh, ah baodaweek." "Audrey, speak normal people English." Adrienne sighed, "Fine. Cryssie, it's been about a week." Crystal's eyes widened in shock. A week? How is that even possible? "What?" "Well, after the fight, I was the first to wake up. I tied up the Alice in Crazyland and then ran to get help. I picked up Nightwing and he, for some reason, had a surgical kit of some kind and got the bullet out of your arm and then the bullet in Superboy's shoulder. Your dad is fine by the way," she added when she noticed Crystal trying to get a word in, "He didn't lose much blood or anything, he was just affected by the kryptonite. But you, you even had Nightwing worried. You lost like fifty percent of your blood. Do you know how hard it was to find your blood type? We actually had to get Martian Manhunter in here to copy your blood. Here's the creepy part; Jacob said he'd never seen anything like it, so he saved a vile of your freakin' blood! How creepy stalker is that?" Adrienne continued to speak, but Crystal drowned her out. She reached out her mind, looking for her father. He was resting in the medical ward, since he was pretty much fine after the kryptonite was taken out of him. He seemed upset, until he felt Crystal's presence in his mind. He relaxed knowing she was ok. She needed to talk to him, out loud. She didn't realized that specific thought had been projected until she heard a loud commotion downstairs. Five minutes later, her dad was standing in the doorway. "Out," he said to Adrienne. "Getting out," she said. She sprinted past him and down the hallway. He walked over to his daughter, sat down, and took her hand in his. "What's wrong?" She told him everything. The horrible nightmare she had, the past and future visions, and all her fears of what that had meant. What really scared her though, was when her father actually showed the worry on his face. He sighed and then looked Crystal in the eye. "Crystal, it's time you learned the truth."_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Eternal Knowledge _

"_While your mother and I were still engaged, we were visited by an alien. He said he was from the Eternal race, a race of scientists who claim to have the ability to see into the future with the aid of their deity, The Eternal Knowledge. He claimed to have been sent to stop a disastrous event, our child destroying worlds in conquest alongside Darkseid. We didn't believe him and we told him so. He said the Eternal didn't like to meddle, but they would if they had to. That worried M'gann. I told her to forget it, it could just be a hoax or something. Four years later, we had you. We still aren't sure if the assassin was one of the Eternal or just an enemy that knew where we lived, but that pushed M'gann over the edge. She said we needed to hide you and what better place than Smallville? So, we took you down to live with Mrs. Kent. I hated the idea and so did your mother but she kept saying it was the only way. Neither of us wanted you to grow up in the Mount Justice or the Watchtower. Two years after that, we were attacked by a group of Eternals. They had kryptonite lasers and flamethrowers. They took M'gann, hoping separating us would stop us. They didn't know they were too late. I don't know where they took her or what they're doing, but I promise you, we'll find her." _

_Crystal looked at her dad, "Does this mean my dream about the future is going to come true?" "No," he said quickly, "No, Crystal, listen to me. What they said is wrong. What you saw was wrong. You are a wonderful child, you're a superhero. There is no possible way that any of that could be true, understand?" Crystal nodded her head. "Good," he said, "Now, get some rest. "Dad?" she said. "Yes?" "Can Uncle J'onzz track the people he senses?" "Um," Conner said puzzled, "Yea, I think so. Why?" "If I sense Mom and I let J'onzz in my mind, do you think he could track her?" Connor felt like he had just been hit in the face with a block of kryptonite. If she was right, then he had the answer for nearly eleven years and just hadn't seen it. "Get some rest, Crystal," he said jumping up and walking to the door, "I'm going to talk to J'onn." Crystal smiled. She may have just stumbled upon a way to find her mother. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like for their family to finally be together. The image of her in the black cloak and bloody dagger flashed across her eyes. She opened them immediately. She tried to suppress the image but every time she blinked she saw it. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep because of it. Luckily, Adrienne came back and began chatting nonstop, distracting Crystal from how tired she was, or how scared she still was after that nightmare._

_Jacob rushed into her room a couple hours later, angry that nobody had gotten him up when she woke up. Adrienne teased Jacob as she walked out to, give them a little privacy. Crystal smiled and Jacob rolled his eyes. "How're you feeling?" he said. He sat down on the end of the bed. "A better question is how are you doing?" Crystal said, "Adrienne told me that you had been by my side all week." "I-I would have done it for anyone else and you would have done the same for me." "Ok," Crystal said. He seemed kind of nervous, which was odd for him; he never got nervous, "what's up?" "Uh, nothing," he said, "So, how're you feeling?" She decided to drop it. If it was so important that he wouldn't tell her and it was making him nervous, she didn't really want to know. "I'm ok, a little tired, a little queasy." "Do you need me to get you something?" She looked at him. He was trying to please her. Did he have some sort of foreboding news and he was just buttering her up before telling her? She blinked, then realized she hadn't seen that terrifying version of herself. Was it because Jacob was here? "Jacob." "Yes?" he said immediately. "Will, will you stay with me? I mean, while I sleep?" The question seemed to surprise him. "Sure, ok," he said. He stood up and walked over to the chair by her head and sat down. She took his hand in her's and closed her eyes. About ten minutes later, Jacob was asleep as well. _

_Blastoff _

_A couple days later, thanks to her Martian and Kryptonian genetics, Crystal was good to go. She headed to the control room with Adrienne and Jacob. J'onn, Batman, and Superboy were already there waiting for them. "Are you ready?" J'onn said. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. "Yea," Crystal said, sitting in a chair across from him. She closed her eyes. J'onn put his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. He was now in her mind. Crystal focused on her mother. She concentrated on her for nearly two hours before she got anything. Whatever the Eternals were doing to her, it was hurting her. "Mom! Can you hear me?" she shouted mentally. "Crystal," her mother answered weakly. She was in pain, Crystal could tell. "Mom, listen to me. You have to hold on. Listen to my voice, don't break our concentration, ok? Uncle J'onn is trying to trace you. So stay with me, ok?" "Crystal," M'Gann said again, I-I can't, stay." "Yes, you can. Just hold on." "I, have to, go," she said. Crystal felt her fading, "No!" Crystal said, "Mom, stay with me! Mom!" She was gone. Crystal jolted back and gasped. Her chair nearly tipped over but Jacob caught her. "Did it work?" she said quickly. "I think I have narrowed it down to fifty planets." Crystal blinked back tears. Fifty planets? She thought, That would take forever to search. "Fortunately," J'onn said looking at Crystal, "Only seven of them are habitable." "Great!" Crystal said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" "Crystal," J'onn said, "The particular quadrant these planets are in is three months away." "That's all the more reason to go now!" Crystal said loudly, "We have to go. We shouldn't even have to debate this!" "We aren't debating this." Connor said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Superboy," Batman said, "You can't leave now. You are needed here. One of the Green Lanterns will go check it out." Connor clenched his fist. To everyone's surprise, he turned around and left. "I think you may have broken him," Jacob said. "It's late," Batman said, "Go to bed." "But," Adrienne said. "He's right," Jacob said, "Let's go to bed." Jacob grabbed Adrienne's and Crystal's arms and pulled them out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Adrienne jerked her arm away. "What's wrong with you?" "Shh," Jacob said, "Not so loud." He looked up and down the hallway then whispered, "Crystal, contact Mark, Jasmine, Zahara, everyone." Crystal nodded. A few seconds later, she said, "Done. Let's go." "Where?" Adrienne said. "Sorry to keep you out of the loop," Crystal said, "But we needed somebody to act enraged." "We're going to the Bioship," Jacob said. "Although now, thanks to Dad and Jasmine, It's the Biospaceship." As they hurried down the hall, they explained to Adrienne that they had been preparing the Bioship to enter space. It had taken a couple of weeks and Crystal had been out the last week, so they we're hoping it was ready. They had known wherever M'gann was, she wasn't on Earth. They walked into the hangar. The Bioship is huge! Crystal thought, Jasmine must have been working overtime. It was large enough to easily carry everyone in the Y.J.L. and the J.L. _

_Crystal sat in the driver's seat in the central control room of the Bioship. She brought nine chairs up and said telepathically, "Let's go, everyone onboard." Jacob looked at the chairs. "Crystal," he said, "There's only eight of us, not counting you." "No," she said, "My dad is coming." Jacob looked alarmed. "What if he tells someone? This whole mission would fail before it even began!" Crystal replied annoyed, "Anyone could tell. You could have told Batman or Nightwing or your dad. This mission is too important to me and to him for him to tell anyone." Jacob walked over to one of the chairs, "Fine, whatever." What is wrong with him? Crystal thought, He's been so weird since she'd been shot and now he's all upset about her bringing her dad on the mission to save her mom. _

_Once everyone had boarded, Crystal started the bioship. This was going to be a long flight. Jacob was able to hack the J.L. system and get the coordinates to the closest habitable planet. As the blasted out of the mountain, Crystal could hardly contain herself. They were going to find her mother. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Crystal and Jacob_

_Crystal woke suddenly in a cold sweat. She had been having the nightmare every night since her coma. She looked at her alarm clock. 1:02 am. She groaned. She had spent the last three hours piloting the bioship through a meteor shower. She finally went to bed at 12:40ish. She got out of bed and decided to get some milk from the cafeteria. She zombie-walked down the hall and through the cafeteria's back door. She rummaged through the fridge until she found the milk. She went to the dishwasher and grabbed a cup. When she turned around, the milk was gone. She put her cup down and walked over to the counter. She looked around and saw the milk on a table in the mess hall. She levitated it back to her and reached behind her to grab the cup. She grasped air. She turned around. The lights went out. She felt something brush by her shoulder. She jumped. This was starting to remind her of her nightmare. She wondered if she was still dreaming. She heard fabric flutter. A childish laugh echoed off the walls. Realization struck her, literally; something thumped her on the head. She telekinetically flipped the lights on and grabbed at the hand that thumped her. The laugh echoed again. She looked up to see Jacob sitting on top of the fridge frog-style. He laughed again and jumped off the fridge. Crystal snatched the cup out of his hand. "Not funny," she said. She poured some milk into her cup while Jacob jumped onto the counter. "Lighten up a bit," he said, "It was just a joke." "Haha," she mumbled. She stared at her milk. Jacob slid off the counter and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She looked up. He was wearing his stupid mask. "Take that thing off your face," she said irritably. "I think it's cool," he said as he pulled it off. "That's better," she said as she looked into his midnight-blue eyes. He was a lot easier to read with that mask off. She could now see the concern in his eyes. "So," he said, "Are you alright?" She put her cup down and pushed herself onto the counter. "I don't know," she said, "Ever since that night, that dream, I haven't been able to sleep. And when I tried to talk to her with Uncle J'onzz I could feel her pain. And now that I know it's really my fault she was kidnapped and tortured and who knows what else, I dunno, I just feel guilty and upset." Jacob put his hand on her knee, causing her to look up at him. "Come with me," he said, slipping his hand into hers and helping her off the counter, "I want to show you something." He led her up to the main control deck and pulled her close to the window. Outside, billions upon billions of stars glimmered and gleamed. Galaxies swirled with colors and stray asteroids streaked across the otherwise serene sky. As bad as she was feeling, Crystal couldn't help but marvel at the scene. Jacob slipped his free hand into hers and said, "Your mother is somewhere out there, and I promise you, I will find her, even if it's the last thing I do, because all I want, is you happy." Crystal rapped her arms around him. She felt he was slightly disappointed, but he embraced her back lovingly. She stepped back and smiled at him. He smiled back and then, he kissed her. It was a fast kiss on her cheek, but it caught her off-guard. She blinked and he disappeared. She blushed and touched her cheek gently. She had always thought of Jacob as her best and closest friend. Never had she thought Adrienne was right about him. She wandered back into her room and curled up in her bed. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Justice Games: Round 2 _

"_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Adrienne shouted loudly in Crystal's ear. Crystal instinctively swung her arm at her, but Adrienne dodged it easily. "C'mon, you slept in, we're gonna be late!" Crystal sat up and rubbed her eyes. She slept in? That hadn't happened since… "Get up! Get dressed! Let's go!" Adrienne pulled Crystal's arm until she stood. "Fine," Crystal said, "I'm up, I'm up. What are we late for?" "You kidding?!" Adrienne exclaimed, "You are late for the second round of the Justice Games!" "We're still doing that?" "Sure, why not?" Crystal turned her pyjamas into her costume and followed Adrienne to the training deck. _

"_Okay, everybody," Jacob said loudly, "Since we don't have everybody from the first round, things are going to go a bit differently. Instead of the winners teaming up with the losers, we're going to do a rescue mission." Jacob gestured to an opening in the wall that Jasmine was standing beside. "Last night, Techie synthesized the bioship training deck into a maze filled with traps and a few little surprises. The goal is to get to the center of the maze, free your designated person and get back here. And this is still no powers. Swift Arrow, find and rescue Impulse, Superboy, Hornet, Zahara, Star, Crystal, Lagoon Boy, and Wonderboy, Techie." Mark raised his hand and said, "But Techie is standing by the-." Techie had disappeared in the maze. "Oh, nevermind." "We begin in five minutes," Jacob said. He put a hand on Crystal's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck." She blushed and smiled shyly. "Aw, man," Adrienne said, "Why did I have to get Impulse? It's not that I don't like him or anything, it's just he keeps calling me 'Aunt Audrey' and it just feels awkward." Crystal raised an eyebrow at her, "You think you've got awkward? I've got to work with my mom's ex; and she dumped him." Adrienne laughed, "Okay, you got me there!" "Alright," Jacob declared, "Since Crystal won the first round first, she gets to go in first." Crystal walked up to the entrance. She couldn't see anything except for inky blackness. A wave of fear washed over here. It looked just like her dream. She closed her eyes and shook the thought out of her head. It's not my nightmare, she thought. "Ready?" Jacob said. She gave him a thumb's up. "Go!" Crystal closed her eyes and stepped forward into the darkness. _

_Crystal opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dungeon-like passageway with lit blue torches bathing the walls in cold light. There were no turns or branching passages, just a straight path. She walked forward, careful to check for traps along the way. After walking for what she assumed had been a really long time, Crystal heard someone running behind her. She snuffed out a couple of the torches and pressed herself against the wall. She waited until they were right beside her and then she stuck her leg out. "Aah!" Mark's voice echoed off the walls as he fell. "Mark?" Crystal said. "Should've known it was you, Crys. Well, you or Audrey." "Haha," Crystal said, "I was actually hoping you were my dad. I thought he might understand this." "I know," Mark said, "It's a straight line! There are no ways out!" "It actually reminds me of something," Crystal said, staring at the walls. "This is the worst labyrinth maze ever," Mark said. He started running down the passage again. "Labyrinth," Crystal muttered under her breath, "labyrinth, Labyrinth, Labyrinth! That's it!" Crystal put her hands on the walls and continued walking. When she was ten she had watched a movie about a girl who had to go through a wicked prince's Labyrinth in order to save her little brother. The first part of it was just a straight path that looked like solid wall for miles. But if you ran your hand along the wall, you could find the opening to the real maze. Bingo! she thought. Her left hand felt air. She walked through the opening and into a large hall. The floor looked like a checkerboard. At the end, there was an open door. The whole room screamed trap. Crystal gingerly placed her foot on one of the black tiles. Her foot went straight through it. Okay, she thought, Only walk on the white tiles. She placed a foot on one of the white tiles. It fell out of under her foot, making her flail to keep her balance. She looked closer at the tiles. Some of them were slightly off-white, including the one that fell. She stepped on the nearest white tile, and it held her weight. She jumped from tile to tile, trying to make sure she only landed on white tiles. She was almost to the end when, off-white tile. She fell through the floor, managing to grab onto a white tile with one hand. She held on for as long as she could. She felt her hand start to slip. She tried desperately to grab the tile with her other hand and pull herself up, but couldn't. Her hand slipped further, until she fell. Then, a hand appeared and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to safety. Standing in front of her was Superboy. "Dad," Crystal said, "You're not supposed to help me." He raised an eyebrow, "Would you like for me to push you off?" "No," Crystal said quickly, "No, it's fine." "I thought so," he said, continuing on the white tiles. Crystal followed her father across the last few tiles and into the next room. _

_Standing in large glass tubes were Star, Impulse, Hornet, Techie and Lagoon Boy. In front of the tubes were levers that opened them. Crystal rushed to the lever beside Lagoon Boy and pulled it towards her. Hornet was already out and about to head out the next door with Superboy when Robin's voice boomed, "Congratulations to Superboy and Crystal, who are currently tying for first, followed closely by Swift Arrow. Now, prepare for the twist, the person you rescue, is allowed to use their powers!" Crystal was a little upset, everyone would have a useful teammate to help them win, except for her. Oh, well, she thought, that just means I need to move faster. As soon as Lagoon Boy was free she said, "Let's move!' and ran for the door. He followed her just as Swift Arrow entered the room. _

_Once again, they were in a long dark hallway with a white door at the end. "Jeeze," Crystal muttered, "It's like he took my nightmare and made it reality." Crystal stepped forward cautiously, watching the floor and wall for motion. Oddly, nothing happened. That's anticlimactic, Crystal thought. They made it about half-way down the hall when they noticed Superboy and Hornet had stopped. They were fighting something. "Come on!" Lagoon Boy shouted, "We can go around them and win!" "I guess," Crystal said, "Let's at least see what they're up against." As they stepped around the fight, they saw who attacked them, Cheshire. "Wait," Crystal said to Lagoon Boy, "This isn't right." "Come on!" he said, "Techie made a Cheshire-bot last night. Wave hello and let's go." "No," she said, "This is too complex for only one night, even for Techie." "Look," Lagoon Boy said ticked, "The real Cheshire is in Belle Reve with her mom, you put her there! Let's go!" "Fine," she said. They ran the rest of the way down the hall and out the door. "And in first place, Crystal and Lagoon Boy!" Robin yelled as they entered the room. "What's keeping Superboy and Hornet?" he whispered to Crystal. "The Cheshire-bot in the hall, what else?" "Cheshire-bot?" he said confused, "We don't have a Cheshire-bot. That would have been cool, though." "What?" she said alarmed, "Does that mean the Cheshire they're fighting is the real Cheshire?!" Crystal ran back into the hallway, calling her dad mentally, Dad! The Cheshire you're fighting is the real deal! I thought it was a robot or something, he thought back. Nope, she thought, It's strange, I can't sense her, but it's got to be her. So either she is a robot, or there's also another telepath on board. Crystal saw Superboy's mind shift straight to Psimon. You think it's him? She thought, I'll feel around for him-. No, Superboy thought, wait, ok? Your telepathy hasn't been trained much and he was almost too much for your mother on our first encounter. Just wait. Ok, she thought. She had reached Superboy and Hornet and joined in the fight. Robin was right behind her. Cheshire realized she was outnumbered, so she threw several small silver orbs that released anesthesia. _

_When they woke, Cheshire was nowhere to be found. Crystal was worried; not only was Cheshire aboard, who has a personal vendetta against her and her best friend, Adrienne, but also Psimon, her mother's rival since the beginning of her career, who would almost definitely like nothing more than to get his head inside of her only daughter's._


	8. a note

A note to whom it may concern:

I am so sorry about no more chapters, but it's the way it is going to be. The well has run dry. I will pick up where I left off next summer in full swing, promise. I'm terribly sorry. Also, I will be changing my pen name soon. Again I apologize. But, if you want more form me, I am trying to get a Percy Jackson/X-Men crossover going. I feel really bad about this, but I promise you that I will start again as soon as summer of 2014 begins. I'll have it out before midnight of the first day. I'm sorry.

With bittersweet love,

Paige


	9. Snipits and Tidbits no 1

Snipits and Tidbits no 1

M'Gann reached out to her daughter. She could feel her frustration and fear. She found out her old enemy Psimon was hiding somewhere on the ship, but she couldn't sense him or Cheshire anywhere. She almost spoke to her, but decided against it. They were so close. Almost close enough for her to talk to Connor. She smiled. But she had a better idea. She reached out as far as she could. Right at the edge of her reach was a Lantern. A young one, new and nervous, but a Lantern all the same. She sent a distress signal guiding her to the ship. She pulled back. That had exhausted her. She wouldn't be able to use her telepathy for a while, but it was worth it.

( I cried when I told you guys I wouldn't be writing anymore, so I'm gonna be giving some random tidbits. The story won't really pick up till summer, but it's something! Also, Christmas special a must. Will NOT follow story line. Sorry.)


	10. Snipits and Tidbits no 2

Snipits and Tidbits no 2

"Goodnight, Cryssie," Connor said, shutting her bedroom door softly. He walked down the stairs and stopped by the kitchen where Mrs. Kent was. "I'm heading out, I'll be back in a month or two," he said. "You know," Mrs. Kent said, You should be here more often." "You know I would, Ma, but being a superhero doesn't leave me much time to visit." "Well, make time!" She sighed, "Connor, your daughter looks up to you, more than you know it. You have something special with her. She wants you to be there for her, to be supportive; not disappearing every time you put her to bed. Do you even remember the last time you visited?" "Sure," Connor said, "Last month." "No, Connor," she said solemnly, "It's been four months since you last saw her." Connor looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I promise." "Well, you better," Mrs. Kent said sternly. But she couldn't keep it up, she softened her expression and put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Now, why don't you start and stay another day? She'll be so thrilled to find you not gone." Connor sighed, then smiled at the thought, "Alright." Mrs. Kent smiled, "Good! Oh, she'll be so happy!" Connor smiled. He just wished he could do something more for her. He wished he could give her mother back.


	11. Snipits and Tidbits no 3

Snipits and Tidbits no 3

Artemis pulled up at the Smallville Elementary School and adjusted the mirror to see a nervous little red haired girl. "Ready for your first day of kindergarten, Adrienne?" "Actually, Mommy," Adrienne said, "I think I may have been contaminated with one of the deadly diseases Daddy's always talking about. You better take me to the hospital right away!" "Really?" Artemis reached her hand back and felt her head. "Oh my," she said, "I think you may have the First-Day-Jitters. The only cure is to go to your class!" "Mommy," Adrienne said giggling. "Listen, Audrey, I know it feels scary. But the best thing you can do is walk in there and show them you're a brave, beautiful girl." "Can I show how fast I am?" Artemis smiled, "Maybe not just yet, ok?" "Ok," Adrienne said, stepping out of the car. "Bye, Mommy." "Bye, Audrey. I love you." "I love you, too, Mommy." Adrienne walked up to the doors. She took one last look at her mom in the car, and walked through the doors.

Adrienne walked into the classroom. Everyone was running around screaming and laughing. She stood at the door watching. She didn't notice the ball till it hit the side of her head. "Ouch," she said. She picked up the ball and looked around. A girl with short black hair ran over to her and said, "You found my ball! Can I have it back, please?" Adrienne held out the ball when a little boy ran by and snatched it out of her hand. "Hey!" She and the other girl yelled at the same time. "Haha, can't catch me, Chrystal!" "Jacob, you give me my ball right now or I'll-" "You'll what?" "I'll catch you," Adrienne said softly. "Oh, will you?" Jacob asked, "I'd like to see you try!" He started to run and ran right into Adrienne. "What? Oh!" he said, "You're Adrienne West, aren't you?" "How do you know my name?" Adrienne said, shocked. "Oh, Jacob knows everything," Crystal said. "Here's your ball back, Cryssie." "Don't call me Cryssie!" Jacob took Adrienne's hand and shook it, "Nice to finally meet you, Audrey," then he ran off. "He's weird," Adrienne said. "Yea," Crystal said, "Thanks for getting my ball back." "You're Welcome." "You wanna play with me, Adrienne?" She smiled. "Sure. And Crystal?" "Yeah?" "Thanks. You just cured me of a deadly disease." "What?" Adrienne laughed, "Nothing." Crystal shrugged and then grabbed her new best friend's hand and ran out to the playground.


	12. Snipits and Tidbits no 4

Snipit and Tidbit no 4

Mark walked slowly through the dark hallway. The ship freaked him out at night already and on a night like tonight, he was terrified. He felt something move beside him, making him jump. "Wh-who's there?" he said, trying not to shake. Bone-chilling laughter echoed through the hall. He was running before he knew it. Large, thundering footsteps followed after him. A black arrow flew by his shoulder. He ducked into the observation deck, the top floor of the bioship that Crystal insisted must have a completely see-through roof. Usually, being up there calmed Mark, but not tonight. Something moved in the shadows. He ran back for the door, only to find it had disappeared. He ran the length of the room, looking for the door. Somehow, in an oval room,he ended up in a corner. He turned around and saw glowing red eyes staring at him. He couldn't stop it anymore. He screamed. A black arrow flew towards him, brushing against his ear. Mark curled up in the corner, "NO! Please, no! AAHHHHH!" The figure moved closer, until it was within arm's reach. A sickly pale white hand slowly reached for Mark, stopping within an inch of his face. The laugh echoed once more. Only, this one sounded happy, not horrifying. Another one burst out, followed by another and another. The lights came on and, standing in front of him, was his cousin, Chrystal. The color returned to her hand and her eyes returned to normal. They stared at each other, then she fell to her knees laughing. Behind her, Adrienne, Jacob, and Techie were on the floor laughing. Connor was standing back, smiling. Mark scowled, "You all suck!" and crossed his arms. Chrystal crawled over to him and put her arms around him. "S-sorry," she said, trying not to laugh, "It was Audrey's idea." "Hey," Adrienne said, "He deserved it! Revenge for every prank you've ever pulled on us since you joined the team." He huffed. "Did you have to do it on halloween?" he complained, "You know that's the scariest day of the year." "Oh, come on," Chrystal said, "You should have seen the look on your face! You screamed like a little girl!" "Did not," he said. Chrystal squeezed him, "i love you, Mark-y." Mark rolled his eyes and finally smiled. He hugged her back and said, "I hate you Chryssie." Then he stood up and walked to Adrienne, "As for you, I know what you're scared of." "Please," she said as she stood, "I'm not scared of anything. He began to shapeshift, "Anything, accept," He grew to the size of an elephant, his body an oval-like orb. Eight slender hairy legs protruded out. Four eyes stared down at her with glee, "Spiders!" Adrienne screamed and ran for the door, which Techie had brought back. Mark changed back and said, "Now that, was funny."

Hey, guys. Sorry about no post last week, but it was my birthday and I was otherwise engaged. Also, next Saturday I'm going ziplining with a friend, so I'll try to get something up, but sorry in advance if I don't. Also, EARLY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! I might do another closer to Halloween, but maybe not. Also, also, I bought my own computer! So now, I can write without having to wait to use my parents. Ok, that's all. It's like one o'clock right now, I need to freakin sleep. G'night.


End file.
